Ji Chang-min
Ji Chang-min (Jin: 이창민) was a Jin aristocrat, scholar, writer and explorer who widely travelled the early romantic world, leaving behind a multitude of literature detailing his journeys. There is a substantial field of academic research based on Ji's writings. Within Jinguk, Ji is hailed as a national hero; abroad, he remains a slightly controversial figure. Early life Ji may have been born slightly earlier or later than 1802. .His family belonged to the Sangsong Ji clan, a famous noble family of the Hwaryeong Dynasty. Ji's father, Ji Won-sik was the former-tutor of KING SOMETHING, and as such was highly respected by all factions of Jin society. Around the age 16, Ji took the civil service exam to enter the bureaucracy. Ji was appointed to the court of GOVERNOR OF HIS PROVINCE, though he resigned just six years later due to the death of his parents, both of whom had contracted yellow fever in a widespread outbreak which ravaged HIS PROVINCE between 1823-1824. Following his resignation, Ji utilized his family's vast wealth to study foreign texts. In this period, which spanned fifteen years, Ji became fluent in Ishi, Mei, Hethish and Trébolaise. Through his studies, Ji developed a strong fascination with foreign cultures and began to write about his desire to travel outside of Jinguk. It was also during this period that Ji briefly became involved in the progressive movement, debating many aristocrats on the merits of modern technology and foreign customs. As a result, Ji began dressing in Telephanian-style clothing and cut his hair. Though Ji became disillusioned with the progressive movement in 1840 following the deadly DAESAN REVOLT, he continued this style of dress until his death. First voyage Departure from Jinguk In 1842, Ji read about Itenco after acquiring a Hethish book on the Martrian nation. Subsequently, Ji became fascinated in the nation and began to plan a voyage to Itenco, however the isolationist policies of the Jin government at the time hindered the expediency of his plan. Ji applied to leave Jinguk (as was customary for all Jin citizens during the period) and did not receive authorization from the Jin government to leave until 1846. Additionally, only three countries were allowed to send ships to and from Jinguk; Nantou, Meixun and Sajahang. The quickest route to Martria at the time would be to go to Sajahang, a maritime shipping and trading hub and charter a merchant ship to Itenco. Finally Ji, seeking to embark on this route, departed from Jinguk on 13 June 1848. Time in Sajahang Ji arrived in Sajahang on 16 June 1848. In his account of the journey, Ji writes that leaving his homeland for the first time was overwhelming: "Feeling my feet on foreign soil for the first time, I felt so sad at heart on account of my loneliness that I could not restrain the tears that started to my eye, and wept bitterly" (Chapter 1).[https://classicrp.jcink.net/index.php?showtopic=26&view=findpost&p=54 Ji, Chang-min. My Voyage to Itenco. Taeseong: Taeseong University Press, 1850. Print.] References Category:Jin people Category:People of Jinguk Category:Authors of Jinguk Category:Scholars of Jinguk